


A Discovery and a Promise

by ANormalGeek



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANormalGeek/pseuds/ANormalGeek
Summary: An au in which Patsy's sister didn't die. A look into how her first meeting with Delia could have gone. Set in series 5.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't published anything in ages so please be kind :) Thank you @holtzybert on tumblr for reading it first!

When Patsy found Delia in the kitchen, stirring a pot of milk, Patsy couldn’t help but smile.   
“Delia?”   
Delia turned around and smiled one of those wide smiles that made Patsy seriously question her ridiculous luck in being loved by that woman.   
“There’s no one here,” Delia made to meet Patsy. “There’s nobody watching, no one but us.”   
“You waited up,” Patsy felt her smile almost split her cheeks.   
“Yes, it’s what we dreamed of.” Delia’s face turned a little clouded for a moment. “When we were planning the flat. Before our future got interrupted.”   
Patsy looked down, remembering, before deciding that they’d had enough of sadness.   
“You know Deels, I’ve never once had anyone wait up for me.” Delia’s hair was impossibly soft but Patsy soon got distracted when Delia started pushing her back by the hips.   
“I bet you’ve never had anyone make you a cup of Bournvita with a tot of Johnny Walker in it either.” Delia looked impossibly mischievous and then very pleased by herself as she got Patsy to lean against the counter. “While you were out I was thinking; I am gonna unpin her hair and run my hands through it. But you’ve gone so mad with the lacquer you could pull every kirby grip out and the beehive wouldn’t budge.”   
Even though Delia was wearing a sceptical expression Patsy couldn’t help but smile. Not before Delia reached up on tip-toes, put one hand behind her head and kissed her firmly. Patsy couldn’t help but respond and kiss her back for a short moment. Then she pulled away.   
“You do realise the milk is burning?”   
The smell was evident but they hadn’t noticed till now.   
“Oh cripes!” Delia dashed to pull it off the gas and then they both giggled as Patsy cleaned up while Delia put on another pot. 

The week after, Patsy had managed to get the afternoon off the same as Delia and had packed a small picnic to take her to the park. She had made sure to take extra care in packing the basket, tea and some lemon drizzle cake safely stored inside. Partially because it was a lovely day and partially because she wanted to make it up to Delia for sharing their date with Trixie and, in the end, Sister Winifred (Barbara had been called out in the end and it was a shame to waste her ticket). It looked to be a hot day and Patsy really hoped they’d find a spot in the shade. Well.. Delia would insist on putting the blanket half and half, so that Patsy could stay safe out of the sun and Delia could get some colour on her sun-deprived skin.   
“Ready?” Patsy asked when she heard Delia walk into the kitchen where Patsy had been preparing the basket.   
“Yes.”   
Patsy looked up and was a little taken aback. It happened from time to time but today Delia just looked more lovely that usual. Happier. And it made Patsy’s heart smile.   
“If we leave now we’ll catch the two fifteen.” Delia rocked on her heels in anticipation for their outing. She was dressed in that yellow dress she had worn when she had asked Patsy to get a flat with her. She hadn’t seen it on her since then.  
As if Delia had read her mind she said: “I know. I thought this dress needed some new memories from the other side.”   
“You look lovely.” Patsy squeezed her arm and realised she meant it. Delia always looked nice but searching her mind she could only connect that dress with happy memories.   
“Let’s get going,” Delia smiled and tugged Patsy with her through the front door. 

They did indeed get the two fifteen but instead of changing busses to get to a closer stop to the park they decided to walk there instead. They walked side by side without touching but Patsy felt like the hustle and bustle of the streets gave them a sense of weird privacy. She could talk to Delia freely; laugh at her comments about rowdy shopkeepers, tell her off for mimicking her own clipped accent, and roll her eyes at Delia’s complaint about Patsy’s fast paced stride.   
Once they got in the park they slowed down a bit and just strolled down the path. Patsy took a deep breath and hooked her arm through Delia’s. Delia’s uncertain look that turned into such a genuine smile (was she blushing?) was worth the fear that was never far away but surfaced just a bit more at the contact.   
“Patsy!”   
Patsy’s eyes darted in the direction of that very familiar voice coming from the pitch of grass next to the path. 

Delia couldn’t tell if the shout of Patsy’s name or the tense sensation radiating from her girlfriend had come first. There was little time to think about it as a young woman was hurrying towards them. She was dressed in a flattering blue dress, her blond hair neatly curled but hanging loose and a wide smile covered a very symmetrical face. It wasn’t until she removed her sunglasses, however, that Delia realised who it was, the likeness was striking.   
“Connie! What a surprise. What are you doing here?” Patsy’s voice was suddenly very high.   
“Have you seen the weather, Patsy?” Constance laughed. “I think half of London is out today. Who’s your friend?” The woman smiled brightly at Delia who suddenly felt very nervous.   
“Oh, sorry,” Patsy started and half turned to Delia. “This is Delia, my friend from Nurses training. Delia this is Constance, my sister.”   
Delia got out her hand to shake. “Very pleased to finally meet you.” Delia Busby could usually tackle any situation and come through strong. But this was entirely different. This was Constance.   
“Connie. Pleased to meet you too.”   
Had Delia imagined it or had Patsy’s sister just turned a little colder? She had snatched her hand back rather fast in any case. Delia didn’t have time to think about it before the woman had invited them over and she and Patsy had followed, sitting down in the grass.   
“It’s very exciting to meet you Delia, I’m afraid you’re rather famous.”   
Again Delia couldn’t tell if she was being nice and cheerful or if there was something more to it. However, Patsy’s response made it more obvious.   
“What do you mean by that?” she asked.   
“Oh come, you have mentioned her in your letters for years now but as soon as I ask to meet your friends you’re terribly busy.” Connie said, doing that exact thing like Patsy could do where she glared at you through a smile.   
Delia wanted to light the mood but her concern was with Patsy and so she stayed quiet and waited for her girlfriend’s response.   
Patsy lit a cigarette and Connie immediately stole one. Delia watched Patsy arch one eyebrow, causing Connie to giggle and Patsy to actually smile in response.   
“I can’t believe you still steal my cigarettes, you’re a grown woman, buy your own!” Patsy said without sounding the least bit angry.   
“It’s nice to see you, Patsy.” Connie smiled and Delia was again struck by their close resemblance. Connie was more petite than Patsy but she had the same jawline and intelligent eyes.   
“You too.” Patsy squeezed her sister’s hand.   
“So, Delia!” Connie whipped her head round to face Delia. “Where do you work now? Do you like Marilyn Monroe? What’s your opinion on nuns? And how do you feel about Patsy’s evolving gingerness?”   
Delia smiled and answered easily. “The London Hospital, male surgical. I thought ‘Some Like It Hot’ was fantastic. Patsy’s nuns are lovely but I can’t say I understand their devotion. And I love Patsy’s ginger hair, it suits her very well.”   
Connie smiled too.   
“I’m glad you found a clever one, Patsy. She seems lovely.”   
Patsy blushed and tried to pacify her sister at the same time. “Calm down, Connie! Delia is my friend and doesn’t deserve an interrogation.”   
“I’m sorry Delia, I’m afraid protectiveness goes both ways when it comes to sisters.” Connie smiled that complicated smile again. “Have you got sisters?”   
“No, brothers.”   
“Now that must be exhausting.”   
“They both live in Wales so I don’t see them much.” It was true. The bond they’d had growing up had fractured a bit when she’d moved away, even if David now lived in Cardiff.   
“I’m sorry to hear it.” Connie looked over at her sister who looked down at the unsaid reprimand for not seeing her more often.   
“How’s your job, Connie?” Patsy asked as a way out and seemed to bright up when Connie took it and started talking about life at the office. Delia knew she worked as a secretary for a newspaper and even though she had interesting stories to tell Delia was more interested in the interaction between her and Patsy. She smiled on more than one occasion when Patsy threatened to come and have a chat with anyone who’d treated her sister badly or squeezed her bottom too many times. Connie smiled at that too and went on to talk about possibly being allowed to write some stories of her own.   
“You’re talented and I hope they realise that.” Patsy praised her sister as she casually leaned back on her hands.   
“I hope so.” Connie took a zip from the mug her and Patsy were sharing. “But I want to hear about you too. How is baby duty?”   
Delia saw an opportunity of giving the sisters some space. “I’ll let you catch up and go find us some toasted tea cakes.”   
Patsy looked up at her but when Delia gave a reassuring smile Patsy seemed to relax again. 

Delia had only walked maybe 50 yards before Connie caught up with her though.   
“So Delia,” Connie said sounding very serious all of a sudden. “How long have you been walking out with my sister?”   
“What?” Delia’s mind went blank.   
“Patsy has never been very good at hiding her feelings from me and these feelings are obvious.”   
“Patsy is the most high facade person I’ve ever met.” Delia deadpanned.   
“Not to me.” Connie stated as if waiting for Delia to talk.   
Delia had no idea how to deal with the situation. ‘Think Busby think.’ Hiding who they were from colleagues and even friends was and everyday business but this was Patsy’s sister.   
“Do you love her?” Connie’s voice was suddenly small.   
Delia stopped and looked at her, took a split second decision. “Yes.” There had been something in Connie’s voice indicating that is wasn’t really about her sister being a queer.   
“Good.”   
Delia was almost eye level with the other woman and she could see no disgust in them. Only a little bit of fear, she was surprised to detect. It was only there a moment though and was soon replaced by steely determination.   
“Delia if you ever hurt my sister I will kill you.” The words had been said slowly and with icy sincerity and Delia knew that this girl meant it. She had seen and been through things that shouldn’t have been and lost so much, but if she was anything like Patsy she would do anything for what she had left.   
Delia didn’t think. She just stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the other woman. “Constance, I love Patsy more than anything else in this world.” She whispered into her ear. “I will never hurt her.”   
The other woman stiffened at first but then seemed to give in.   
“Patsy makes me whole and I both admire and respect her.” Delia finished and made to let go but was held steady an extra second by surprisingly strong arms.   
“Alright.” Connie said with a steady voice.   
They looked at each other and Delia could feel herself being carefully considered.   
“I owe her everything and I just really want her happy.” Connie said and Delia must have past the test because she gestured for them to walk on. “I’ve known she preferred women since we were teenagers but because she never said anything I didn’t want to press her.” She looked over at Delia. “I’m glad she’s chosen you.” She actually smiled. “You seem nice.”   
“Patsy will kill me for this.” Delia sighed.   
“No. She will kill me.” Connie laughed before turning serious again. “She should have become a doctor you know.”   
They reached the tea hut and bought some tea cakes before walking back slowly. “I was upset on the day of her last exam at school and she cut it short to go and be with me. If I had remembered the date I wouldn’t have told her Marie was being a tool, but I did, and Patsy got a B instead of the A she needed for only doing half of her last exam.”   
Patsy had only told Delia her grades hadn’t been good enough for medical school.   
“She’s a really good nurse, Connie.” Delia found herself smiling with pride. “And an excellent midwife.”   
“But-“   
Delia cut her off. “I really do believe she’s happy. She is out there helping people everyday and because she’s the nurse and not a doctor people feel it’s easier to talk to her about what ails or worries them.”   
“So she’s okay?”   
Delia was more prepared for the concern this time and answered with honesty.   
“Yes, she’s okay.”   
“And you look after her for when she closes up?”   
“I am.” Delia felt like a storm was going on inside her. Were they being accepted?   
“Good.” Connie’s eyes snapped up. “And she’s being good to you too right?” The words tumbled out.   
“Yes, she is.” Delia’s smile widened. “She did invite half the convent along to our date last week but apart from being a bit short sighted from time to time she’s amazing.”   
“That sounds just like Patsy. She always did things before thinking.”   
They arrived back at the blanket where Patsy was sitting, looking a bit uneasy.   
“Where did you go for so long?”   
Connie hooked her arm through Delia’s. “I was just getting to know your girlfriend, Patsy. Really it’s rather rude of you for hindering me to meet my sister in law.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone want to discuss this story, or just say hello, I am @anormaladdams on tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
